Seeking Assistance
by snuffybaby
Summary: AU/Future Fic. XO between VM and CM; Veronica assists with the custodial interview of Cassidy Casablancas.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seeking Assistance

Author: snuffybaby

Disclaimer: RT owns the VM Universe; MG owns the CM Universe.

Rating: M (mentions of rape, murder, etc, but no descriptions of the act)

Spoilers:

Criminal Minds: Season 5 (up to 509 "100" and 510 "The Slave of Duty")

Veronica Mars: entire series (just in case)

Summary: AU/Future Fic. XO between VM and CM; Veronica assists with the custodial interview of Cassidy Casablancas.

Author's Note: First XO fic I've ever written. It's a XO, which is why I'm posting it here instead of on my LJ. Actually wrote this 3 years ago and decided to post recently with the VM movie coming out soon. Also my first CM fic, so I hope I did the characters justice.

* * *

He wanted to unburden himself, confess all his sins to the prison chaplain. He didn't care that the Christian faith didn't hold confession like the Catholic religion did. He wanted an audience for his horrific crimes… and he was going to take what he could get.

He described in detail how he stalked his victims; learned every detail of their schedules and routines. How he liked to lurk in the shadows of their lives – unseen and unremarkable. How he decided on the perfect locations to attack, where they were isolated and alone, and unable to call for help or escape. He explained every cut, every bruise he left on his victims' bodies… the symbolism behind each mark that was left.

And he watched to see if his monologue would sicken the chaplain.

It wasn't until he got to the mementos when he finally saw the reaction he had been looking for.

He saw disgust, rage… fear.

00

"Enter." Veronica tore her eyes from her monitor as she looked toward the door to see who came calling. An eyebrow lifted in curiosity when she saw who it was. Standing, she came around her desk to shake his hand and exchange cheek kisses. "Hotch, it's been a long time." She could remember well the last time she met with the head of the BAU.

"Veronica."

She gestured for him to sit. "What brings you out to California?"

"We've been interviewing an inmate in the state prison. Someone I believe that you are familiar with."

An expressionless mask took over her features, as she leaned back in her chair. "So he's finally agreed to speak with your team."

"Not exactly."

She waited for him to continue.

"He's been speaking with the prison chaplain."

"But he continues to flout the BAU's requests for an interview. That's nothing your team isn't used to."

"The chaplain has recorded every detail of their talks."

"And?"

"He mentioned a victim that no one was aware of."

"Did he give a name?"

"No. Which is why I'm here today." He looked at her with his ever poker-faced expression. "He said that he would speak to you. And only you."

She wanted to look at him as if he were insane, but she had too much respect for Hotch to actually let her mask slip. "You are well aware that there would be a conflict of interest if I were to interview him."

"I'm aware. The director is also aware."

"Then why? He's scheduled to be executed in a matter of weeks. If another victim is discovered, the execution will be staid in order to prosecute him for another crime. The families will be inconsolable. They already are."

"Closure."

"He's already gotten away scot-free for other crimes," bitterness seeped into her voice, "what's one more?"

"If there are remains that can be found-"

She gave a shake of her head. "I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"No one does."

00

Logan stood by the window, leaning against the frame as he watched his wife of five years rock their newborn. He had been surprised when she had decided to breastfeed. Her life in the FBI wasn't exactly conducive for scheduled feedings of a baby. "You can't be serious."

Cradling her baby in her arms, Veronica sighed, "Not something I'd joke about, Logan."

"After everything that we went through… Veronica, we've put all of this behind us already."

"I know."

"Are you sure you want to dredge all that up again?" he asked, concerned for her emotional well being.

"It's my job."

"No one will think you're weak for declining," he stated softly. His wife had a solid reputation for being a hard ass and was one of the most respected – and feared – agents within the Bureau. No one would even think to question her for declining.

She trailed a finger across her daughter's cheek, as she gazed down lovingly at her. "I would."

"Having a baby hasn't made you soft, Mars," he remarked indulgently, the slightest eye roll accompanying the comment.

"I know it hasn't. If anything, it's made me stronger, because I know I would do anything for this little girl." She reached out for her husband's hand. "Logan, I have to do it. To prove to myself that he doesn't matter anymore; that what he did to me – to us – doesn't matter."

He could see the resolve in her eyes and knew there would be no way to dissuade her. Fingers interlaced with hers, he kissed the back of her hand. "If you're set on doing this, know that I'm with you the entire way."

00

Emily Prentiss glanced over at Derek Morgan. "Have you worked with Chief Mars before?"

"Never had the chance. But I've heard stories."

Emily turned to Dr. Spencer Reid. "You?"

He shook his head. "Her credentials speak for themselves. She worked her way up to Section Chief rather quickly.

On the video feed from headquarters, Penelope Garcia chimed in. "Hotch and Gideon worked a few cases with her a few years back. She's smart, quick; thinks like a criminal. They offered her a position with the team."

Derek's eyebrows rose in surprise. "She turned them down?"

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau smiled, "She didn't like the constant travel. And her husband is based in California."

"Logan Echolls," Garcia hummed in delight. "If I had a husband that hot and rich, I wouldn't want to leave his side either."

"Wait, Logan Echolls? Doesn't he own half of Hollywood?" Prentiss asked.

"Not quite. One production company that's been responsible for the past ten years of Academy Award winning best pictures. He's said to have the Midas touch in the film industry," Reid commented. At their smirks, he shrugged, "I skim the tabloids on occasion… so I'm on top of current events."

Morgan chuckled. "I'm sure."

"His Midas touch as you call it extends beyond the film industry," Garcia added, having done a quick search. "Orphaned at nineteen, he turned his trust fund of ten million dollars into a quarter billion before he finished college. One billion before he turned thirty. Estimated worth is 2.8 billion dollars."

JJ laughed at the impressed whistle that blew passed Prentiss's lips. "You'll probably meet him. Given the case," her smile dropped, "he won't be straying far from Veronica."

"So you've met?" Derek asked.

"We were in the academy together," JJ acknowledged. "Even back then, Veronica was… something." She glanced up at the team. "This case… she was involved when she was in high school."

"Victim?" Morgan asked grimly.

Aaron Hotchner arrived in the meeting room with David Rossi. "She solved the case."

Rossi leaned against the door frame. "At eighteen?"

"Not the first case she solved." Aaron looked at the monitor. "Garcia, could you please pull up a case? Victim: Lilly Kane."

Reid didn't need a file to remember the details of that case. "Aaron Echolls was arrested for the murder… but he got off."

"For more than a year, the authorities had the wrong man in prison for Lilly Kane's murder. Veronica uncovered the evidence that pointed to the actual murderer. Aaron Echolls got off because of a sympathetic jury and planted evidence that pointed to Lilly Kane's brother, Duncan Kane as a possible suspect."

"Aaron Echolls was assassinated days after his acquittal," Garcia read. "No suspects. It was a professional hit."

Prentiss interrupted, "Wait, Echolls? Any relation to Mars's husband?"

"His father," Hotch answered briefly before continuing. "The same night as the assassination was the same night that Cassidy Casablancas was finally arrested."

"The BAU was brought in to assist with the apprehension of a serial rapist who mutilated his victims. The first two were left alive, but the last three weren't. All blonds between five and five three. The belief was that there were more victims prior to the first two that were mutilated, but as we're all aware, not everyone reports a rape." Rossi summarized the case files.

Morgan glanced up from the files. "It says here that he was originally arrested for two bombings."

"School bus and plane; fourteen deaths in total," Reid nodded. "It was after he was in custody that he confessed to the rapes."

"And now after twelve years in prison, he's confessing to one other."

"Why now?" Garcia asked.

"On the eve of his execution?" Prentiss remarked, "Is it possible that his execution would be staid?"

"No," Hotch responds firmly. "Not if Veronica is the one to question him." He could see the question on each of their faces. "She was one of his victims."

"And she's the one that he specifically requested."

"He's smart enough to know that confessing to her won't buy him his life." Morgan jabbed at the file in his hand. "It says right here that he got his law degree while in jail."

Rossi knew Hotch well enough to read his face. "You think he's going to use this opportunity to toy with her."

"And you're going to let him?" Surprise and anger tinged Morgan's voice.

"If there's potential for another victim…" Prentiss trailed off. It was a no-win situation either way.

"Veronica has already agreed to speak with Mr. Casablancas." Aaron stared down every member of his team. "She can handle it."

"Does she know what she's getting herself into?"

00

The members of the BAU had the privilege of meeting Veronica Mars and her husband the next morning. Even after reading her file, she was not what any of them expected. Her file had described a skilled agent and investigator with a background as a sniper, a member of SWAT and black belts in various disciplines. She had worked her way up the ranks quickly, and had recently received a promotion from Unit Chief field agent to Section Chief Director. In person, she was a dainty, fragile looking blond, little more than five one. She was dressed in a nice blouse and tight fitting jeans.

With a drooling baby strapped in front of her.

Behind her was a six foot brunette that would make grown women drool.

Aaron took a minute to introduce his team. Veronica shook hands with them, stopping for a moment to exchange kisses to the cheek with JJ in greeting. "It's been a long time."

JJ smiled at her. "Hard to believe that the two of us are now both married with children." Rubbing the baby's hand, she asked, "And how old is this little one?"

"Three months."

She noticed straight away how slim Veronica was, having already lost whatever baby weight she had gained. "You don't look like you just had a baby. And what are you doing back at work so soon?"

"You try to convince her to take her maternity leave," Logan muttered while trying to squeeze in his greeting. "It's been a while, Jareau."

"I'm working reduced hours," Veronica argued. "Besides, I'm not in the field any longer."

"You're right," he relented graciously. "I know you'd go stir crazy if all you did was sit at home and take care of little Ella."

"As in 'Cinder-'," she whispered to JJ.

"Seriously?" JJ said in surprise.

"Meet Danielle Virginia Echolls."

Reid was the first to see the connection. "_Ever After_ and Ginger Rogers."

"Film buff?" Logan smirked.

"I read a lot."

Derek smirked, "Boy genius, here, remembers every word he's ever read."

Logan tapped his wife's shoulder. "You owe me." Veronica had bet him that no one in the world would get the Cinderella reference when it came to their daughter's name.

She pouted. "Fine. Buy your new jet, but you better get rid of the old one. We're not getting another hangar."

"New jet?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Logan said, as if it were a no brainer, "I have last year's model."

"The life of the rich and jobless," Veronica teased. "Ignore him. By April, he'll be itching for another new toy."

He lifted his baby out of the carrier strapped to Veronica. Cradling her in his arms, he bounced Ella playfully. "My new jet will have a nursery just for you."

Morgan tried to stifle his snort, but to no avail.

Logan's sharp eyes turned on him. "Is there a problem?"

"Just wondering how many jets you'll end up purchasing over the course of that baby girl's life. She won't need a nursery for very long." He grinned in amusement.

Logan shrugged. "Whims of a billionaire. What else am I going to do with my money?"

"Save the world?" JJ teased.

"Who says I'm not already?" It was not public knowledge, but Logan had started a number of shelters all over the country for battered women. Opened under an alias and hidden under different umbrella companies of Echolls Inc., he worked hard to ensure the safety of all the women and children that ended up under his care. To do this, he used all the resources within his reach to make sure that his shelters remained hidden from the public. The shelters were a well kept secret that only Logan's staff and a select few law enforcement officials knew of. It was the only way he felt that he could keep everyone safe.

With a charming wink, he turned his attention back to his little girl. "Ella, you want to check out Mommy's office? We can rearrange all of Mommy's things." He kissed Veronica quickly on the cheek before walking off.

"Logan," Veronica called after him in warning.

He ignored her frown, giving her an air-kiss instead and continued on his way.

JJ looked at her in askance.

Veronica simply shook her head. "Ignore him. Indulging him will only cause you more grief."

Emily and Derek exchanged looks and arched brows. Rossi and Hotch maintained their expressionless masks and Reid watched on with curiosity.

"Let's get to work." Veronica removed the baby carrier and set it and her things aside before she took a seat in the briefing room. "You want to complete your custodial interview with Cassidy Casablancas."

"We weren't actually granted an interview," Hotch clarified. "The prison chaplain reported Casablancas's confessions to the warden. He was the one that contacted us."

"He won't speak to you," she stated the obvious.

"No, he won't."

She leaned back in her seat. "He might not even speak with me."

"He requested you by name," Reid remarked.

"He would." She looked up, her eyes locking on Aaron's. "When is the warden expecting us?"

"In thirty minutes."

00

"I heard about The Reaper," Veronica said softly as soon as she was alone with Hotch.

"It's an ongoing investigation."

"I also found out this morning that you're no longer unit chief."

"I stepped down," he said softly. "The team needs to be kept together."

She nodded in understanding. "I'm here to help. If you need me."

He finally turned his head to look at her. "Thank you."

She offered him a small smile.

"I considered bringing you on," he admitted, "when I heard that you were in-line for a promotion."

"SSA Morgan seems to know what he's doing."

"He's doing well."

She tilted her head. "You have reservations."

"He's taking his job a little too seriously: pushing too hard, when he should be taking a step back to regroup; worrying too much about always getting it right…"

"He'll learn."

"And the paperwork," Aaron said with a wry smirk. "Not something that I miss."

"Definitely a bonus." Her smile fell, as she studied him carefully. "What happens when Foyet is arrested?"

His blank mask returned.

"Morgan's a strong candidate to be a full-time unit chief; not simply an acting one. I've read his file. He's qualified, and from what I just saw, he's slipping quite smoothly into the role." She added carefully, "He may not enjoy giving up being in charge. _Others_ may not let him."

"I guess it's no secret that Chief Strauss and I don't always see eye-to-eye."

"No secret to me at least."

Hotch mulled it over for a bit before saying softly, "Thank you for your concern-"

"But you'll worry about your own career?" Veronica nodded, "You always were stubborn."

"You're one to talk."

00

Morgan crossed his arms, standing behind the two way mirror as he watched Cassidy Casablancas seated on the other side. "Even knowing what he's done… he looks harmless."

"It's a role he's learned to play well," Veronica remarked. "Even as a teenager he knew how to draw on that innocence… Whatever was left of it after being sexually abused as a child." She stared at the grownup version of her nightmares. "He was a prime target for bullying." She stood a moment longer before heading in.

As soon as the door closed behind Veronica, Emily commented, "She's tough."

"More than you realize." Hotch stepped closer to the window as Veronica was ushered in to speak with the convicted serial killer and rapist.

00

It wasn't until Veronica had made it to the safety of her locked office and her husband's arms that the blood seeped from her face and the cold took over.

Logan held her close, tightly, allowing her her moment of "weakness".

Taking a deep, bracing breath, she finally spoke. "It was Duncan."

"What?" He froze in shock.

"That night… at Shelley's… Cassidy didn't rape me. He left – guilty and disgusted with himself for even entertaining the thought of… He came back to make sure I was okay and found Duncan passed out beside me… He knew what Duncan had done… He raped Duncan." A sob escaped her. "He said he did it for me… revenge… the only way he knew how." She pressed her face against his shoulder, allowing her tears to be absorbed by the cotton of his shirt. "All those girls… he did it to prove to himself that he was straight… that he wasn't into men. But-"

"He pictured Duncan every time," Logan finished for her,

"He picked those girls because they looked like me."

He didn't know what to say. The thought of Cassidy turning into a serial rapist and then a murder… It had been a huge blow when Cassidy was arrested. Everyone that knew him was shocked by the revelation. And now to learn that he'd done it not only because he had been sexually abused as a child, but also because he was confused about his sexuality… Logan couldn't absorb all the information, let alone process it. So he held her; giving comfort to both his wife and himself.

00

Hotch stared at the mug shot of Casablancas. "I always assumed that Veronica had been his first victim. That she had been the fantasy that he kept trying to relive."

"That's what the profile said," Rossi stated.

"The profile was wrong."

"It's not the first time and it definitely won't be the last."

Aaron shook his head. "Veronica knew – even then – that there was something off about the profile. She told us that we were wrong; that we were missing something. The victims all had boyfriends that also matched a type."

"Brown and blue?"

He held a notebook out to Rossi. "Brown and blue. Gideon took it down, because she made a valid connection. We didn't see it through though."

"Two separate motives; two victim profiles; two methods of killing. Casablancas is a very disturbed man. Sexually abused as a child; bullied by his peers; he bombed a school bus full of his peers to keep his abuse private. He kept his distance from his male targets, but was up close and personal with his female ones." David gestured sadly, "It's hard enough for people to believe that there could be one evil kink in a person's conscience, let alone two."

00

Sitting in a nook hidden in the back of the FBI library, Logan looked up when a shadow blocked his light. He stood when he saw that it was Aaron. He'd expected it to be Veronica. Not many people knew that he liked to sit in the back of the library while he waited on Veronica. He enjoyed the solitude and the atmosphere the stacks provided him. He churned out many screenplays and manuscripts in his own little corner of the FBI library. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I wanted to say thank you."

He shrugged, "You're a profiler. I'm sure you know my wife almost as well as I do. Nothing could have convinced her not to do it."

"You could have."

Logan studied the older man and nodded graciously. "She would have been worse if she didn't do it. She's strong and she would have learned to live without knowing; without facing him, but it would have eaten at her. She needed the closure." He took a breath. "I needed it too. As horrible as it is, it's like a weight was lifted. You know?"

Aaron nodded. "I know."

He held his hand out, exchanging a handshake. "Have a safe trip back to Virginia." As an afterthought, he added, "You also know that Veronica and I are here for you… whatever you need."

"Thank you, Logan. It was good seeing you again."

00

Standing with JJ as the rest of the team boarded the airplane, Veronica said her final farewells. "It was great seeing you again."

"If you're ever out my way, you have to promise to stop by and visit. Henry and Ella can have a play date."

"I promise."

The women hugged one last time, exchanging kisses on the cheek.

"He's alright, right?" Veronica asked softly.

"Your guess is as good as mine." JJ looked up toward the plane. "He's keeping it together, but there are times…" She shook away her doubt. "It's hard enough dealing with an escaped serial killer, but to have Chief Strauss looming over his head too… Let's just say I wouldn't blame him if he did let his control slip."

"Keep me in the loop, okay? I'll help in whatever way I can."


	2. Chapter 2

Three Weeks Later

Veronica glanced at the message she'd just received on her phone. "They almost found him."

Logan set a plate down in front of her. "Are we headed to DC?"

"We won't make it there in time." She stared at the small screen on her cell.

He could tell from her expression that that fact wouldn't stop her. "I'll have the jet fueled."

She smiled at him and looked down at her sleeping daughter, cradled in her arms. "Get ready. You're going on your first plane ride, Ella."

00

Hotchner hopped into the back of the ambulance with Sam. The US Marshal was on the brink of death, but he was holding on long enough to let Aaron know – his family was no longer safe. Foyet was luring them right to him.

When he finally reunited with his team by phone, he responded desperately, "I'm hoping that she's just gonna call me, at least to check."

"Foyet posed as a marshal, even called from a number that Haley recognized," Morgan argued.

"And then he did what gets him off. He scared her." Rossi knew if Hotch was thinking clearly, he'd already know all this.

"No," Prentiss corrected, "He paralyzed her. He overwhelmed her."

Reid stared at the phone as he thought out loud. "And now she trusts him. Where do you think he would take her?"

"Witness protection had her living in New Jersey."

"He has a head start. He could be there now."

"Garcia's got a trace," JJ announced. "And there's someone on the line that I think you'll want to hear."

"Aaron?"

Everyone's eyebrows shot up.

"Veronica?" The confusion could be heard clearly in his voice.

"Haley and Jack are safe. I'm taking care of them. You worry about Foyet."

"You're sure?"

"I wouldn't joke about something this important." Veronica repeated clearly, "Haley and Jack are safe. Foyet can't touch them. He can't even breathe the same air as them. They're safe."

00

Foyet went down shooting. When he realized his plan was foiled, he withdrew his gun and aimed at the row of SWAT team members that surrounded him.

He managed to get off three harmless shots before he was gunned down.

The Reaper would never hurt another family again.

00

When he saw her, he went to her side and pulled her into his arms. "You're okay."

Haley clutched at her ex-husband. "You're okay." The tears started pouring down her cheeks. "When he told me you were dead… I couldn't think. I couldn't believe it. He told me Jack and I weren't safe; toss the phone, buy a disposable… I believed him. I was so scared."

"I know," Aaron said soothingly. "I know. And you're safe now. You and Jack are safe; and it's all over now."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I remembered what Veronica once told me. If I ever needed help and I didn't know who to call or where to go, to call this number." She showed him a business card that she'd been holding on to with a death grip since she pulled it out to call what felt like a lifetime ago.

He gently removed the card from her hand and stared at the familiar number on the back of the card. "Logan's shelter."

"They came and got us. They handed me a phone and Veronica was on the other line. She promised me that she'd keep me safe; that she'd keep Jack safe; that you were alive…" She dropped her forehead to his chest.

"And now you're here. Jack's safe and we can put all this behind us and get on with our lives."

Her hold tightened on him. "I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere."

00

Veronica cradled Ella in her lap as they played together with Jack. She pulled the toy soldier from her daughter's mouth. "That's not tasty at all."

Jack shook his head in agreement. "No toys in your mouth, Ella."

Baby Ella squealed and smiled, before clutching at her mommy's shirt.

Veronica gave her the favorite green pacifier. "Daddy's girl likes green, right, Ella? No girly pink pacifier for you today."

"Where's Daddy's girl?" Logan arrived with the baby bottle warmed. "Let's get her fed before her tummy becomes empty." He sat down on the other side of Jack, reaching over him, so he could watch Ella eat.

"She's tiny." Jack patted the small hand that lay against the bottle. He stared with awe at the little baby. "Was I this tiny?"

"When you were a baby," Logan patted the boy's head. "But you're grown up now."

"Daddy and Mommy keep me safe and make me eat vegetables to help me grow," he announced proudly. He said to Ella, "My daddy will keep you safe too. Daddy keeps all the bad guys away."

"Yes, he does," Veronica smiled at him softly. "You better go give your daddy a hug. It looks like he needs a kiss from his little man."

Jack's head whipped around. When he spotted his father, he ducked under Logan's arms and slid off his chair. He was running and ended being lifted in the air, his arms wrapping about his father's neck. "Daddy!"

"What's with all the ruckus?" Hotch teased. "Jack, did you have fun with little Ella?"

"Aunt Ronnie said that Ella likes me because I don't make her cry."

Haley chuckled softly, remembering the time when Jack was that age and cried when anyone new came around to visit. He'd only felt safe with his parents.

Veronica shifted Ella into Logan's arms when she spotted the white haired, Chief Strauss enter the room. She stood, eyeing the woman wearily. They'd never met, but she'd heard enough stories.

"Chief Mars, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard many great things."

She shook the older woman's hand. "Likewise, Chief Strauss. If you're here to debrief the team, I believe I'll get out of your way. My husband and I can visit another day."

"I'd like to have your statement as part of the final report."

Veronica's head tilted. "My statement? With regard to what?"

"Why, your part in apprehending George Foyet."

"I believe Acting Unit Chief Morgan and his team are responsible for that achievement. My husband and I were on a plane when the operation went down."

The team were witness to the sight of a five-one blond, probably half the age of the older woman, stare down Chief Strauss. They had known that the petite blond was formidable, but they didn't realize just how formidable she was.

Flustered, Chief Strauss turned to Morgan, "I'll expect your report on my desk by noon tomorrow." She gave her farewells and scampered out of the room.

Logan tsked, glancing at his watch. "Forty-five seconds. Thought she'd last longer."

"Logan," Veronica said warning.

He smirked, "What? Little Ella and I had a bet going."

"And you bet against me?" Her eyebrow lifted.

"Of course not. Just thought she'd make it at least a minute before you scared her off. She is a _Section Chief Director with the FBI_."

"So am I," she reminded.

"She's got years of experience behind her. One minute didn't seem unreasonable."

"What'd you lose?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I have to deposit another million into her trust fund." He place a smacking kiss on the baby's cheek.

Jack looked up at his dad. "Daddy, can I have a million too?"

Hotch gave him a wry smile. "Unfortunately, Daddy doesn't have a million. Maybe if you ask Uncle Logan nicely, he'll set you up with a trust fund."

"No worries, Jack. Already done," Logan replied absently.

"Logan," Haley protested. She turned to Veronica for help.

"I've said it before. Ignore him. Indulging him will only cause you more grief." Veronica took her baby back and started bouncing her.

"Hey, give her back." Logan's arms reached for the baby, but she turned her back to him. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "This is the thanks I get."

JJ took a seat beside him. "Did you really set up a trust fund for Jack?"

"Of course. Why would I lie?" He smirked and patted her knee. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about Henry."

"That's really not necessary," Hotch remarked.

Logan shrugged, "What else would I do with my money? Veronica won't let me buy anymore houses. My charities of choice are well funded. It'll just be sitting their doing nothing anyway."

"We really can't accept it."

"Well, good thing it's not for you then." His cell phone rang at this point. With a smirk, he said, "Saved by the bell," before answering the call. "I'm gonna take this call outside." Pressing a kiss to Veronica's cheek and Ella's head, he stepped out of the conference room.

JJ glanced at Veronica. "He's not serious about the trust funds, is he?"

"I'm sure he is. I wouldn't be too concerned about it. Can't be more than a couple million in each. He's very generous, but he understands that's a lot of money… to most people anyway." She swayed with Ella in her arms. "Best not to argue. He'll just threaten to deposit more money."

"More?" Morgan said incredulously.

"Logan's always been rich," she explained. "When we were in high school, spending ten grand meant nothing to him. Back then, he was the son of a millionaire movie star. Do you really think becoming a billionaire would curb his spending?"

"You can't convince him that it's a little too much for us to accept?" Hotch asked.

"I married Logan in spite of the fact that he's rich. It's taken me ten years to convince him that he should think twice about spending a million dollars on a piece of jewelry. I've still got closets full of stuff that I'm never going to wear. It's obscene." She shrugged, "Unfortunately, a million here or there is peanuts to him. I'll speak to his accountants, but I'm pretty sure there's going to be a trust fund there for all our friends' kids."

"That is completely… ridiculous," JJ stated, before sighing, "and completely Logan."

"He loves kids," Veronica smiled. "If it were possible, I'm pretty sure he'd adopt a few every year." She smirked, "Luckily, he knows that's definitely not possible."

00

Hotch and his team were sitting around a conference table discussing a new case, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Veronica said softly. "Just wanted to say my goodbyes before taking off." Since she was in Virginia, she stopped by to see the Director and a few other VIPs. Her eyes skimmed the images on screen quickly. "No rest for the wicked, I guess."

Hotch quirked an eyebrow. "Do you mean us or you?"

Her eyes crinkled in a smile. "The answer is murky at best."

JJ stood to hug Veronica. "I can't believe you're leaving already. It feels like you just got here."

"A week is a lifetime… especially when locked in a room with bureaucrats."

"Do I have to remind you that you're a bureaucrat now?"

"Hotch, don't forget, I can have you reassigned if I want… or worse, promoted." She hugged him next, kissing him on the cheek. "Keep Haley and Jack safe."

"Always."

Handing him a file, Veronica waved to the others. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"Don't be a stranger," Morgan added.

"Well, as Hotch pointed out that I am in fact a bureaucrat, I'll be making regular trips to Virginia now. I'll make sure to stop in." She pointed up at the screen. "Check the valet at whatever events those women attended. Guy's ex-society; probably recently dumped – dumper/dumpee, whichever." She headed for the door. "Enjoy the new plane."

"Plane?" Morgan asked, when she exited the conference room.

"Hotch?" Rossi looked curiously as Aaron shook his head, while reading the file.

"Logan got his new jet, so he gave us his old one."

"He gave us a plane?" Spence sat up straighter. "Can he do that?"

"'Ronnie's not the only one with friends in high places. Enjoy.'" Aaron read the post-it attached to the file.

"I guess so," JJ answered.

Prentiss was busy looking through the files on the Nashville killer they were working on. "I'm more curious to know whether she just solved our case for us."

"She can't be that good," Morgan remarked, before looking up at Aaron and Rossi. "Can she?"

Penelope looked up from her computer. "Culpepper Valet Company has contracts with the hotel lounge frequented by victim number one; and the country club victim two was a member of."

"She's that good." Aaron said over his shoulder as he headed out the door, "Let's go."

The End

AN: The CM 100th - it was a spectacular episode, but it needed a potential happier ending...


End file.
